1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system for forming an image on a recording medium. Here, the image forming system may be, for example, an electrophotographic machine, printer, word processor, facsimile and the like.
2. Related Background Art
The present invention relates to an image forming system such as a laser beam printer, copying machine and the like utilizing an electrophotographic method or other recording methods. Now, as an example of image forming systems, a laser beam printer will be described hereinafter.
An example of conventional laser beam printers will be explained with reference to FIG. 6.
A frame 100 of a conventional laser beam printer comprises a lower body 100a, and an upper body 100b pivotally mounted on the lower body 100a via a pivot shaft 101 for opening and closing movement with respect to the lower body. Within the lower body 100a, there are disposed a sheet supply cassette 110, a sheet supply roller 111, first and second feed rollers 112, 113, a transfer charger 114, a fixing device 115, a transfer sheet feeding path 116, an AC/DC power source unit 117 and a high voltage power source 118. On the other hand, within the upper body 100b, there are disposed a process cartridge 119, a laser scanner 120, a reflection mirror 121 and ejector rollers 122. Further, a control circuit, an image signal process circuit and the like are arranged on a side of the frame 100.
However, in the above-mentioned image forming system the laser beam printer has the following drawback.
That is to say, conventionally, the AC/DC power source unit and the control circuit, image signal process circuit, process cartridge, transfer charger, driving mechanism, fixing device, high voltage power source and the like were arranged separately. Thus, the power source unit and control circuit were electrically connected to the other units via harnesses.
Accordingly, in assembling the image forming system, a numerous number of parts were required and it took a long time to assemble the system.